fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ogłoszenia
Ogłoszenia Polish Fan Fiction Total Drama: Czy jest tu ktoś kto mógłby mi wytłumaczuć jak zrobić te tabelki itp???Lirek12 16:52, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Zgłaszam się na ochotnika ;) - Justtin DziękiLirek12 17:05, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Prześlij mi informacje na gg Pana424 bo my mamy razem ale ja nie zacęsto na nie wchodzeLirek12 17:15, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) To napisz też do mnie na GG. 10960880 - Justtin Mam kilka pomysłów co do strony. Po pierwsze, co wy na to aby był PL Fan Fiction Magazyn? Co tydzień redaktor pisałby: 1. Recenzję na temat danej fikcji 3. Zapowiedź jakiejś fikcji. 4. Były przeprowadzony wywiad z danym użytkownikiem na różne tematy. Sądzę jeszcze, że powinno być więcej konkurencji na gali. Co wy na to? - Jachoo Ale tu się tylko pisze fikcje, ktosiu który się nie podpisał... - Ale to ja xD W gazetce były by newsy jeśli chodzi o stronkę. - Jachoo Aaaa, zmylił mnie enter xD Co do newsów do stronki - i tak jestem na nie. xD - Czemu nie mogę się zarejestrować? Może nie którzy się obawiają co ię ze mną dzieje. Od razu mówie jestem trochę przygnębiony. Jak by co, nowe odcinki Akademii Totalnej Porażki - w kwietniu 2010 - Milek 99 17:24, mar 19, 2010 (UTC) Czy jest tu ktoś kto mógłby mi wytłumaczyć jak zrobić ankiety ?-Owen2222 Osobiśie oświadczam iż opusczam Fikcję Totalnej Porażki. Wszystkim dziękuje i przepraszam za to że nie będę w współpracach pisał już odcinków. Odchodzę więc. Żegnajcie. - Totaldramapl Zamek Totalnie Totalnej Porażki! - kasacja odcinka Stwierdziłam, że obecny ostatni special jest po prostu do bani. Premiera prawdziwego ostatniego-ostatniego odcinka Zamku Totalnej Porażki - 5 kwietnia. Nowy Krytyk Kończę z krytyką! Mam dość! Obwieszczam, że moim następcą jest były użytkownik miesiąca,czyli Justtin-NEIN! 16:07, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Witam was jako nowy krytyk xD Total Drama World Tour right|300px Ważne ogłoszenie dla wszystkich fanów Total Drama! W dniu 10.03.2010 została oficjalnie zmieniona nazwa sezonu 3. Będzie się on nazywał Total Drama World Tour. Informacja potwierdzona na oficjalnym blogu Total Drama: http://totaldramaisland.blogspot.com Na pytanie, czy podoba ci się nowa nazwa sezonu 3 - Total Drama World Tour (TDWT), aż 13 osób odpowiedziało, że tak, a tylko 2, że nie. Od Justtina Do użytkowników, którzy zawarli ze mną współpracę: Napiszcie mi w sobotę o 12 na GG, jaką ustaliliśmy eliminację w fikcjach oraz tytuły odcinków, ponieważ wszystkie dane z mojego laptopa zostały utracone się nie zacinał drań jeden, to by nie skończył jako chrupki na podłodze xD Jachoo - koniec z Totalną Porażką Cóż... nie mówię, że odchodzę z fikcji. Kończę po prostu pisanie totalnych porażek, bo jest to już dla mnie nudne. Tym samym rezygnuję z Lasu, Popu i Rozrywki TP, a będę pisał The Family Show i Wiosnę TP. Dziękuję za uwagę. - Mała zmiana planów. Mam jednak jeszcze zamiar napisać Las Totalnej Porażki. ;) - =Specjalny odcinek Planu totalnej porażki - mówi wam adi00055= Ważne ogłoszenie dla wszystkich fanów PTP , WTP Oraz TDWT.Otóz w Anglii dali zapowiedz specjalnego 27 odcinka Planu totalnej porażki.Nie znamy narazie terminu kiedy sie zacznie w Anglii , ale moge wam obiecać ze będzie specjalny 27 odcinek PTP.Jesli mi nie wierzycie wejdzcie do yt i wpiszcie HeatherTDILover.Tam na początku będzie filmik o specjalnym odcinku PTP.Dziękuje za uwage - Powiedział wam to adi00055 Wiem o tym, że będzie ;) A ten obrazek - tajemnicze, nie? ;) - Plik:Specjal?.jpg Premiera w USA będzie 6 kwietnia, ale nie wiadomo, kiedy w Polsce. Super robią mi prezent na urodziny xD Ciekawe kiedy będzie w Polsce. Spodziewam się że gdzieś w maj/czerwiec - Szczerze wydaje mi się że jak zwykle premiere TDWT zrobią we wrześniu więc ten odcinek będzie we wrześniu według mnie TDWT na pewno będzie mieć premiere w wrześniu (chyba że później) ale odcinek specjalny TDA powinien być zdecydowanie wcześniej - Już w internecie jest zajawka...Oglądam ją bez końca ;) Obejrzycie, a się przekonacie cie czemu ;P http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=727966607048 Noah był tam ochroniarzem?-Cody tv A bo ja wiem xD Oglądałem i serio będzie fajne :P - Gazetka Kto by chciał pisać ze mną gazetke- A czego bedzie dotyczyć ta gazetka?? Jaaa mogę! - Dotyczy tego co sie ciało w danym miesiącu na stronie PS.Przeczytaj pierwszy artykułPan424 16:15, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Mogę pomóc w gazetce. Jak dla mnie pomysł z gazetką jest ciekawy. - Ja dołączam sie - Adi00055 Ja - Noah1301 Najnowszy trailer Total Drama World Tour - Justtin Już możemy dowiedzieć co nie co więcej o 3 sezonie Total Drama. Pod tym linkiem jest nowszy trailer, o którym nie ma mowy o Total Drama the Musical oraz podana jest data premiery w Canadzie i USA: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0LQzAYBV3c Nacieszmy się tą wiadomością xD. Las Totalnej Porażki Dziś PREMIERA! ;D - Oprócz lasu już jest odcinek Milionerów totalnej porażki - adi00055 Problem Em. Nie wiem jakby to powiedzieć ale.. nie mam watchlisty. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Ktoś wie dlaczego? - Pomoc Potrzebuje nowego pomocnika przy GTP. Finał The Shoping Time! Zagłosujcie kto ma wygrać The Shoping Time ^^ Kilek321/Harold95-czyżby? Odchodze.NIe mam czasu tu zaglądać,tylko dokończe KTP,a odcinki CSTP będe przesyłać TajnemuVahkiemu,ale z wchodzeniem koniec!Nawiasem mówiąc finał KTP będzie w tym tygodniu-Tyzoon,makuta z Xii 19:00, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Co do recenzji. Nawet jeśli poprosicie mnie o recenzję w poniedziałek to niestety, ale mogę napisać ją dopiero od pt. do nd. Czasu na szkołę potrzebuje teraz najwięcej, więc proszę mnie zrozumieć. Nowa strona Mam propozycje może stworzyć strone z nowymi propozycjami na udoskonalenie strony.Chyba że wolicie pisaćte propozycje w ogłoszeniach. Będzie 4 sezon! Na angielskiej wikipedii oficjalnie podano o produkcji 4 sezonu. Tytuł: "Total Drama Reloaded". Jak będzie wyglądał w polskim tłumaczeniu? Reaktywacja Totalnej Porażki? Tego na razie nie wiemy. Link do strony o 4 sezonie Zapisy do nowego show Został utworzony nowy sezon pt. Show Totalnej Porażki. W tej serii Użytkownik staje się postacią z Wyspy TP. Zadania polegają na wstawianiu zdjęć i notek. Każdy zajerestrowany Użytkownik może się zapisać. Bardzo proszę o zapisy! Owen546 Gazetka Mam prośbę. Albo usuńcie tą gazetkę, albo niech ktoś się nią zajmie... bo czekam na nią i czekam ;D A pomysł jest naprawdę fajny... Turniej Proponuję rozegrać turniej postaci Total Drama, który wszedłby w miejsce pojedynków na jakieś dwa miesiące. Wybranych zostałby 8 najpopularniejszych postaci i walczyłyby one ze sobą poprzez ćwierćfinały, półfinały i wreszcie finał o tytuł postaci roku. Co wy na to? Stosunkiem głosów 15:3 pomysł przeszedł. ---- Sonda - głosujemy na tych, którzy naszym zdaniem nie powinni brać udziału w turnieju. Każdy ma dwa głosy. Za tydzień w sobotę zsumuję obie ankiety i ogłoszę oficjalny skład. ---- Waszymi głosami w turnieju nie wezmą udziału Courtney, Ezekiel, Owen, Sadie, Duncan i Tyler. Nowości TDWT Jednak w TDWT będą Aftermath i będą prowadzili je Geoff, Katie i Sadie! Tak! To nie kłamstwo. Wchodzicie na stone www.totaldramaworldtour.com i wszystko macie! Klikacie w Mapę(dla nie znających ang. Map) Tam macie miejsca gdzie polecą i opisy postaci! Oraz nową grę Total Pandamonium A tak grałem w nia dzisiaj ale na stronie amerykańskiego CN przeszłem.Prawda będą podsumowania Fajnie :D - Wielkie dzięki za kolejny spoiler! - Finał Puszczy Totalnej Porażki Zagłosujcie na zwycięzcę Puszczy Totalnej Porażki^^ Finał Dzielnicy Totalnej Porażki Wejdźcie i zagłosujcie na zwycięzcę Dzielnicy TP, zapraszam Sprawa moja...czyli Kileka321 Cofam decyzje o odejściu z FTP...jednak podtrzymuje te o zaprzestaniu pisaniu odcinków.Czuje po prostu że nikt moich fikcji nie czyta.To ode mnie tyle-Reaktywowany Tyzoon,makuta z Xii 10:15, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) MikTDI ZNOWU ściąga Oj, oj, MikTDI znowu ściąga od biednej cioci Astriś. Tytuł odcinka specjalnego u niego: Cena sławy - Totalna Porażka zawsze i wszędzie i u mnie: Sława boli - Totalna Porażka w świecie. Nie dajcie się złapać! A Ty, Miczek, uważaj. Jeszcze raz, a dostaniesz bana na godzinę. Jeszcze raz, to dostaniesz bana na zawsze i ja Ci to z przyjemnością załatwię.^^ Niestety muszę się pod tym podpisać. Sam zauważyłem dziwnie podobne rzeczy ze strony Mika, ale myślałem, że rozwiążecie tę sprawę między sobą. Owszem, są pewne schematy, które pewnie w wielu fikcjach się powtarzają i będą powtarzać, ale zżynania na chama od innych nie będę tolerował, więc daję poważne ostrzeżenie MikowiTDI. Jesteście trochę żałośni.... Jak dla mnie to nie jest żadna kopia. Ja jak będę mieć podobne też mnie oskarżycie? Habba babba Ostatni punkt w regulaminie - bezcenne xD Jest głupi bo nie wiem kto jest taki denny i wymyśla jakiś ślub. No hello ? No własnie "ktoś" wpadł na taki głupi pomysł, dlatego byłem zmuszony wprowadzić taki punkt w regulaminie. W życiu uczymy się na błędach, co nie? Ja zaraz padnę. Niektórych inteligencja mnie rozwala ciekawe co jeszcze chcą tu zrobić? ;o Kto wpadł na taki pomysł? xD - Taka jedna użytkowniczka;> Kategoria: Ważne strony